1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to external defibrillators and, more particularly, to an external defibrillator enclosure having a storage slot for storing defibrillator accessories such as an electrode pad assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two traditional methods of storing accessories, such as electrode pads, for use with an external defibrillator. In one method a separate case is provided with the defibrillator. The case holds the defibrillator itself and other accessories, including electrode pads. In another method, the external defibrillator enclosure includes a storage compartment with an attached lid that opens and closes. Each of these configurations has its disadvantages.
For the separate-case configuration, the disadvantages include increased costs associated with manufacturing and buying the separate case and user inconvenience. Regarding user inconvenience, the separate case is essentially an extra part that the user must, not only pay for, but also carry around and periodically maintain. Furthermore, the case necessarily encloses the defibrillator thus requiring the user to open the case and remove the defibrillator and accessories in order to use the defibrillator.
For the lid configurations, one disadvantage relates to design and manufacturing complications associated with a lid. These complications relate to the location, orientation and operation of the lid and generally add to the cost of the device. Another disadvantage relates to the fact that often times a lid will break off. Once this occurs, the storage area for the electrode pads is essentially lost. In some external defibrillators, the opening of the lid automatically turns the device on. Thus, for these defibrillators, another disadvantage of the lid is that, if the lid does break off the device cannot be turned off. Yet another disadvantage of the lid configuration stems from the fact that the lid often covers the operational components of the defibrillator, such as the on/off button, shock button and operation indicators. Thus, in order to see and gain access to these components, the lid must be opened and the accessories removed.
Hence, those skilled in the art have recognized a need for providing an external defibrillator enclosure that provides for storage and access to accessories, e.g., electrode pads, battery packs, data cards, etc., in a manner that avoids the complications associated with known devices. The invention fulfills these needs and others.